x_menfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Psylocke
Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Elisabeth "Betsy" Braddock Poprzednie pseudonimy: Lady Mandarin, Captain Britain II Uniwersum: 616 Tożsamość: Tajna Wzrost: 5' 11" (177 cm) Waga: 155 lbs. (69 kg) Kolor włosów: Czarne Kolor oczu: Brązowe Zajęcie/zawód: pilot, modelka Klasa postaci: Mutant Status prawny: Nienotowana Stan cywilny: Panna Narodowość: Brytyjka Miejsce narodzin: Anglia Znani krewni: Sir James (ojciec - nie żyje), Elizabeth (matka - nie żyje), James Jr (brat), Brian (Captain Britain, brat bliźniak), Meggan (szwagierka - nie żyje) Powiązania z grupami: Exiles, X-Men, (dawniej) S.T.R.I.K.E. (brytyjski odpowiednik S.H.I.E.L.D.) Baza operacyjna: Międzywymiarowa baza Exiles Pierwsze pojawienie się: Captain Britain #8 (Anglia); New Mutants Annual #2 Zdolności: Pierwotnie Psylocke była potężną telepatką, potrafiła czytać w myślach, wytwarzać psi-uderzenia itp. Już w "azjatyckim ciele" w walce wykorzystywała nóż psychiczny, skupioną manifestację jej zdolności, do mentalnego obezwładniania przeciwników. Kontakt z Crimson Dawn pozwolił jej wykorzystywać cienie do teleportacji na duże odległości. "Najnowszy" wachlarz zdolności Betsy to rozwinięte zdolności telekinetyczne. Telekineza umożliwiła jej lot, manipulację materią przy pomocy umysłu oraz wytwarzanie ochronnych barier energetycznych. Na podobieństwo swego noża psychicznego, Psylocke wytwarzała energetyczne ostrza mogące przeciąć materiał na poziomie molekularnym lub w przypadku istot żywych, przerwać połączenia neuralne. Manipulacje Jamie'go sprawiły, że potencjał Betsy wzrósł, stała się także niewrażliwa na ataki telepatyczne. Uwagi: Pierwotnie Betsy miała ciało "normalnej" Europejki. Za zmianę tego stanu rzeczy jest odpowiedzialna Spiral. W "azjatyckim ciele" Psylocke jest wysoce wyszkolona we wschodnich sztukach walki. Biografia: Elisabeth Braddock urodziła się w Anglii jako trzecie dziecko sir Jamesa Braddocka i jego ziemskiej żony Elisabeth. Jej bratem bliźniakiem jest Brian, który został wybrany przez przedstawicieli Otherworldu, Merlina i Romę, na obrócę Ziemi. Tak oto narodził się Captain Britain. Niedługo po swym "mianowaniu" Brian musiał ratować swego brata Jamie'ego przed pewnym złoczyńcą. Późniejsze ujawnienie swojej podwójnej tożsamości przed siostrą wiele nie pomogło, gdyż rodzeństwo było często porywane i wykorzystywane w formie zakładników. Elisabeth zapragnęła zostać modelką i wkrótce stała się jedną z królowych wybiegu. Życie w świetle fleszów było kompletnym przeciwieństwem tego co robiła "po godzinach". W tajemnicy przed wszystkimi pracowała ona w psi-wydziale S.T.R.I.K.E. (brytyjskiego odpowiednika S.H.I.E.L.D.), ponieważ w tym czasie ujawniły się jej telepatyczne zdolności. Jednym z jej zadań była infiltracja Hellfire Clubu. Ojciec Betsy był znanym członkiem londyńskiego oddziału organizacji, więc jego córka była mile widzianym gościem. Jednakże życie członka Hellfire Clubu zaczęło się zbytnio podobać młodej mutantce i Tessa, szpieg Xaviera w szeregach tajemnego kręgu, zmusiła ją do wystąpienia ze stowarzyszenia. Po tej małej przygodzie z Sage, Elisabeth wróciła do Anglii gdzie dalej pracowała dla S.T.R.I.K.E. Wkrótce jednak organizacja padła ofiarą licznych zamachów, agenci byli mordowani jeden po drugim przez Slaymastera. Działo się tak z polecenia Vixen, której na drodze stał psi-wydział. Betsy skontaktowała się z Brianem by jej pomógł. Do czasu, kiedy on przybył, przy życiu z całego psi-wydziału była jedynie Elisabeth, jej kochanek Tom i niewidoma kobieta imieniem Alison. Połączone siły Captaina Britaina i Toma pozwoliły pokonać Slaymastera nękającego agentów S.T.R.I.K.E. Niedługo po wydarzeniach z Jamesem Jaspersem i jego zdolnościami wypaczania rzeczywistości, na Ziemię uciekł Kaptain Briton, alternatywna wersja Briana Braddocka. Pokonał on swego odpowiednika i podszył się pod niego. Technet przybył za zbiegiem i otrzymali oni to co chcieli. Telepatia Betsy została zablokowana przez jednego z członków grupy pościgowej i nie mogła ona rozpoznać oszusta. W nocy "Brian" chciał zgwałcić Elisabeth, podczas walki telepatia kobiety wróciła i mutantka dowiedziała się, że człowiek przed nią to członek nazistowskiego reżimu. Betsy w samoobronie "usmażyła" umysł napastnika. Po kłótni z Brianem o Warpies, dzieciach, które zamieszkały w posiadłości Braddocków, Elisabeth wykorzystała zmodyfikowany strój Kaptaina Britona i działała jako Captain Britain II. Ta działalność jednak doprowadziła do tego, że wpadła w pułapkę zastawioną przez Vixen i Slaymastera. Została ciężko pobita a jej oczy zostały wyłupione. Brian przybył najszybciej jak tylko mógł po otrzymaniu mentalnego krzyku o pomoc, niestety za późno. Podczas walki ze Slaymasterem zmiażdżył on mu głowę olbrzymim głazem. Betsy w końcu doszła do siebie i brak oczu rekompensowała sobie swoją telepatią, obserwowała świat oczami otaczających ją ludzi. Podczas pobytu w Szwajcarii została porwana przez Mojo i Spiral. W czasie rocznego uwięzienia, wszczepiono jej bioniczne oczy i uczyniono z niej gwiazdę programu telewizyjnego "Wildways". Miał on na celu zachęcać dzieci do wstąpienia właśnie do Wildways. Nabrali się na to New Mutants i dopiero interwencja Warlocka i Cyphera pozwoliła oswobodzić młodych mutantów oraz Elisabeth, która teraz nosiła pseudonim "Psylocke". Betsy wróciła ze wszystkimi do szkoły Xaviera, gdzie pozostała, by rozwijać kontrolę nad swymi zdolnościami. Jej bioniczne oczy pozostały na miejscu, jednak one nie tylko przywracały wzrok Psylocke. Były to także miniaturowe kamery, dzięki którym Mojo mógł kręcić swój kolejny przebój telewizyjny, tym razem z X-Men w roli głównej. By dalej podnieść "oglądalność" sprowadził on studentów Xaviera do wieku dziecięcego, jednakże jego dalsze plany pokrzyżowali New Mutants. Wtedy właśnie Betsy dowiedziała się jak wykorzystywał Mojo jej oczy, lecz zachowała to dla siebie. Psylocke dołączyła do X-Men po "Mutant Massacre", kiedy to samotnie udało jej się ochronić grupkę Morlocków przed atakami Sabretootha. Ponownie wykazała się, gdy swą telepatią utrzymywała w całości umysł Kitty Pryde, która utknęła podczas "fazowania się". Shadowcat pomógł wtedy Mr Fantastic z Fantastic Four. Wraz z resztą X-Men, Betsy zginęła a następnie została przywrócona do życia w Dallas, gdzie studenci Xaviera starli się z Adversarym. Już w Australii, w byłej bazie Reavers, Psylocke zaczęła nosić specjalny opancerzony kostium, miał on ją chronić podczas starć. Podczas pobytu X-Men w Savage Land, Elisabeth miała przebłysk przewidywania, ujrzała przyszłość, w której oni wszyscy zostali zabici przez bandę cyborgów, którzy wrócili do swojej bazy. Chcąc ratować życie przyjaciół, Betsy namówiła ich do rozwiązania zespołu i przejścia przez Siege Perilious. Alex Summers miał opory co do przejścia przez Bramę więc Psylocke, korzystając ze swej telepatii, pomogła mu podjąć "właściwą decyzję". Po przejściu przez Siege Perilious Elisabeth wpadła w ręce lorda Nyoirina. Azjatycki boss mafijny chciał ją wykorzystać by scalić umysł swej skrytobójczyni Kwannon. Matsuo Tsurayaba, kochanek tejże kobiety, miał inne plany i korzystając ze zdolności Spiral umieścił umysł Betsy w ciele Kwannon. Umysły obu kobiet połączyły się. Obie otrzymały także genetycznie identyczne ciała. Psylocke otrzymała azjatyckie ciało Kwannon oraz jej znajomość wschodnich sztuk walki. Betsy pracowała dla Mandarina pod pseudonimem Lady Mandarin aż do czasu spotkania z Wolverinem. Podczas walki Elisabeth zatopiła w głowie Logana swój psycho-nóż, horrory, które kryje umysł Rosomaka zrzuciły efekty zaaplikowanego jej prania mózgu. Kobieta obwiniała się za nieznany los reszty mutantów, którzy przeszli przez Bramę. Sama sobie z tego nie zdawała sprawy, ale w ciele Kwannon była jedynie większa "część" Psylocke, która uważała się za prawdziwą Elisabeth Braddock. Betsy wkrótce dowiedziała się, co się stało z jednym z członków zespołu, Havokiem. Gdy próbowała ona wraz z Wolverinem i Jubilee oswobodzić porwanych przez Genoshian New Mutants, została pojmana przez Alexa, który mając amnezję nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że stoi po złej stronie barykady. Pokonanie Camerona Hodge'a oznaczało koniec tyranii w Genoshy i X-Men mogli powrócić do Nowego Jorku. Podczas wydarzeń na Wyspie Muir, Betsy nieświadomie odegrała ważną rolę. Choć była pod kontrolą Shadow Kinga, to właśnie jej psycho-nóż przerwał jego połączenie z nexusem (Lorną Dane - Polaris), łącznikiem pomiędzy światem realnym a obszarem astralnym. To walnie przyczyniło się do pokonania złej istoty. Przeszłość w końcu dogoniła Psylocke, Kwannon w ciele Elisabeth przybyła, by skonfrontować się z kobietą, która miałaby rzekomo zdradzić X-Men. Ani wyczulone zmysły Wolverine'am ani psycho-sondy Xaviera nie mogły rozróżnić, która z kobiet jest prawdziwą panną Braddock. Psylocke, Kwannon (teraz znana jako Revanche), Beast oraz Gambit wybrali się do Japonii by rozwikłać tą zagadkę. Z dziennika lorda Nyoirina jednak nie dowiedzieli się zbyt wiele. Wkrótce Revanche zaraziła się technowirusem, który nękał mutantów i umierając przekazała Psylocke resztę "Betsy" a zabrała część "Kwannon". Braddock po pozbyciu się z siebie skrytobójczyni przestała flirtować z Cyclopsem, zaczęła się spotykać z Archangelem, który tak jak ona doznał wielu cierpień z rąk złoczyńców. Ich wspólna sielanka nie trwała długo, podczas próby zatrzymania Sabretootha, któremu udało się uciec z celi, Psylocke doznała śmiertelnych obrażeń. Archangel nie poddał się i wraz z Wolverinem, Gomurrem oraz Doctorem Strange wybrał się do wymiaru Crimson Dawn, gdzie miała się znajdować mikstura mogąca pomóc Elisabeth. Misja zakończyła się sukcesem, Psylocke dzięki wystawieniu na działanie tajemniczej mocy przeżyła. Skutkami ubocznymi tej "terapii" było pojawienie się nad jej lewym okiem czerwonego tatuażu. Betsy uzyskała także nową zdolność, a mianowicie wykorzystując cienie mogła przenosić się na ogromne odległości. To wszystko jednak miało swoją cenę. Osobnik zwany Kuragari objął tron wymiaru Crimson Dawn i wybrał sobie Psylocke na narzeczoną. Dzięki poświęceniu części swej esencji życiowej Warren oswobodził swą wybrankę i pozostawiając Gomurra jako nowego obrońcę Karmazynowego Świtu X-Men wrócili na Ziemię. Kilka miesięcy później Betsy starła się z Shadow Kingiem. Farouk podstępem zmusił ją, by wytworzyła ona psioniczną falę uderzeniową, która pozbawiła zdolności wszystkich telepatów na Ziemi. To spowodowało, że King stał się władcą obszaru astralnego. Dzięki kontaktowi z Crimson Dawn Betsy była w stanie przechytrzyć Kinga, i gdy ten próbował zepsuć swym złem każdy umysł na świecie, zamknęła go we własnym umyśle. Miało to niestety swoją cenę, jeśli Shadow King miał pozostać uwięziony, Elisabeth musiała porzucić na zawsze swą telepatię. Zostało jej to częściowo zrekompensowane gdy moce telekinetyczne Phoenix przeszły na nią. Zmiany także zaszły w uczuciach młodej wojowniczki, Betsy rozstała się z Archangelem i związała się z innym członkiem X-Men, Thunderbirdem. Wkrótce Psylocke dołączyła do grupy studentów Xaviera dowodzonej przez Storm, zespół ten wyruszył z Instytutu w tajemnicy by odnaleźć zaginione Księgi Prawdy spisane przez jasnowidzącą Destiny. Miejscem, od którego zaczęli szukać była Hiszpania, gdzie znajdował się dom Irene Adler. Na ich trop wpadł tajemniczy Vargas, którego jedynym celem było wybicie całej grupy Storm. Pierwszą ofiarą miała stać się Rogue. Vargas szybko pokonał młodą mutantkę i towarzyszącego jej Beasta. Psylocke oddaliła ciężko rannych przyjaciół od pola walki i samotnie stanęła do potyczki. Ani wieloletnie wyszkolenie, ani znajomość sztuk walki, ani nawet telekinetyczna katana nie uchroniły Psylocke przed śmiercią. Elisabeth Braddock umarła, lecz jej duch jeszcze przez pewien czas pozostał wśród żywych. W odmiennym stanie świadomości zwanym "Dreamtime" przekazała ona Bishopowi, co przyniesie przyszłość. Wśród wielu wizji alternatywnych przyszłości, powtarzał się tylko jeden motyw, niesamowita wieża sięgająca do samych gwiazd. Gdy Psylocke żegnała się z Bishopem, odchodząc, by rozpocząć nowy etap swej egzystencji, za nią pojawił się świecący portal. Ostrzeżenie Lucasa na nic się zdało gdyż energia pochłonęła młodą kobietę. Rok później Betsy pojawiła się w tym samym miejscu, gdzie zabił ją Vargas. Jej tatuaż Crimson Dawn zniknął, nie miała także żadnym wspomnień po swej śmierci. X-Men przybyli ją odebrać i Beat potwierdził, że bezsprzecznie to "ich" Psylocke. Wkrótce Betsy znowu miaa okazję walczyć u boku swych przyjaciół, gdy X-Men starli się z jaszczurami Hauk'ka w Savage Land. Podczas walki Psylocke odkryła, że jest niewrażliwa na ataki telepatyczne a jej telekineza jest o wiele potężniejsza. Po wydarzeniach House of M, gdzie była brytyjską księżniczką, Besty pomogła Marvel Girl odeprzeć atak Death Commandos, którzy wymordowali większość rodziny Grey. Wkrótce okazało się, że Psylocke do życia przywrócił Jamie, jej niestabilny psychicznie brat. Braddock poprosił ją oraz X-Men aby pomogli mu w walce z First Fallen i wysłanymi przez nich Frosaken. Jamie ożywił swą siostrę i dał jej nowe zdolności aby była jego bronią w walce z Forsaken, ale podczas finałowej walki w innym wymiarze Jamie poświęcił się, aby uratować Ziemię przed First Fallen. Po wizycie w Afryce i udzieleniu Storm pomocy w obaleniu lokalnego dyktatora Elisabeth udała się do Anglii, aby powiadomić Briana o losie ich brata. Nieoczekiwanie tam wraz z niedawno reaktywowanym Excalibur musiała zmierzyć się z profesorem Xavierem z innego wymiaru opętanym przez Shadow Kinga. Gdy na polu walki została jedynie Betsy udało jej się wytworzyć telekinetyczny bąbel w mózgu Xaviera co wywołało udar. Gdy zadała Shadow Kingowi śmiertelny cios Psylocke została przeniesiona do międzywymiarowej siedziby naprawiających rzeczywistości Exiles. Kategoria:Mutanci